1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile electronic device, a control method, and a storage medium storing therein a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a touch panel is widely used in order to enable an intuitive operation and achieve a compact electronic device without requiring a physically large area for an user interface, such as a keyboard. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-164794 proposes a mobile phone terminal that includes two touch panels and is changed between an open state in which the two touch panels are exposed and a closed state in which only one of the touch panels is exposed. The mobile phone terminal calls back to the caller, who made a call to the mobile phone terminal in the open state, at the time of the form change from the open state to the closed state.
According to the above-discussed art, the user's convenience on an operation related to voice communication may improve. However, in the above-discussed art, the user's convenience on an operation related to the other functions provided by the mobile electronic device is not considered. Recent mobile electronic devices have a rich diversity of functions, and thus there is a need to improve the user's convenience on an operation method for using various functions as well as an operation method for executing voice communication.